


Purify Me

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cults, M/M, Omorashi, Pedophilia, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Max still needs to be purified so he can ascend. Daniel is going to take measures into his own hands.





	1. Cleanse Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really gross.
> 
> Don't do any of these things. Proceed with extreme caution.
> 
> For Max, Neil, and Jaye.

 

Max awoke to a burning sensation. He felt it slowly move down to the bridge of his nose and the side of his right nostril until it stopped. His head throbbed. He tried to reach for his head, but his arms remained painfully tight at his sides. He snapped his eyes open to look down.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

His eyes transfixed on the ropes that held his elbows taut at his sides. The ropes burned as he tried to wriggle his way out of the scratching binds that dug into his naked skin around his ribcage, arms, knees, and ankles.

 

_ Naked? _

 

Max felt exposed and ashamed. His heart was racing now. He panicked internally as his futile writhing came to an abrupt end at the sight of his skin, shocked at the sight of himself.

 

He had very small cuts that very gently lined up with his ribs. Precise little knicks that felt like they were made by a kitten. There were two lines that made a very straight V shape starting below his ribs and ended above his belly button. He had barely felt these shallow cuts in his skin, which were seemingly done by a professional.

 

He was so transfixed on the small wounds and his naked shame that he hadn't even noticed the tall, skinny man behind him.

 

"Ah, you're awake!"

 

_ No. _

 

Max spun his head around the best he can. He couldn't see anything but a wall of white with golden designs carefully etched into them. He couldn't control his breath anymore as he tried looking in the other direction. He snapped his head to the side only to be stopped when he saw Daniel.

 

_ No! _

 

He panicked and began writhing again, fighting against his burning restraints as Daniel merely grinned, his arms behind his back as he stood up straight, making Max feel small. The ropes dug into his skin as he gave a frustrated scream and tried to kick his legs and pull his ankles from their binds, failing miserably as he glared daggers up at Daniel.

 

"What are you doing with me, you fucking cultist creep? Let me go, shithead!" Max's frustrated yelling had left him a little breathless after all this futile struggling to escape.

 

"Now, Max. That language of yours just won't do! Zeemuug doesn't like swearing outside of mating rituals," Daniel crooned, his grin unfaltering.

 

Max struggled against his restraints again, trying to squirm free of the ropes that held him close to something behind him that scratched his back and left him with sharp, splintering pains. He figured it was probably a thick block of wood that was holding him up in the middle of the room. "I don't give a shit what your 'Zeemuug' thinks, you fucking cultist! He's a sack of shit!"

 

Daniel's unsettling grin suddenly faltered before he forced one onto his face, his knuckles resting on his hips. His crooked knife nestled eagerly in his left hand. Daniel turned his head to the side as he lowered himself to Max's height, crouching. He laughed between words "Well, Max," his peppy voice made the situation all the more unsettling. "That isn't a very nice thing to say about the being who gave you your very life and the beautiful world you live on!"

 

Max shut up as soon as he caught a glimpse of the sharp knife in Daniel's grasp, swallowing thickly. "Well, golly! I think you're right Daniel. When you put it that way, that makes me look like a very bad boy." He would have to do this the hard way.

 

Daniel knew better, giving off a laugh as he stood. "I think you're right, Max! Which is why my church was kind enough to give us a purification room just for us! Now I can help you cleanse yourself of all your negative emotions, and you can finally meet Zeemuug for yourself! I'm sure that once you have gone through your purification ritual, Zeemuug will gladly accept you into the afterlife, where you can live how you please for all of eternity!"

 

His sincere and sinister tone made the environment more unsettling than it already was. Max felt a knot in his stomach, but forced a smile on his face.

 

"Golly, Daniel! That sounds wonderful," He cursed himself as his voice raised an octave. "I can't wait! What does this ritual involve? A baptism! Oh, oh, maybe a prayer?" He just had to convince Daniel he believed. Maybe there was still a way out of this mess.

 

Daniel laughed. He knew better than to suddenly trust someone with such a sudden change of tone before they actually went through a purification ritual. "Max, I'm glad to see your enthusiasm, but I'm afraid that such a facade will not work in a house Zeemuug lingers in. He can see through any tricks you throw our way!" Daniel's own sickening enthusiasm made Max feel like he was going to be sick. His resolve was crumbling, and Daniel seemed to take pride in being the one to see it happening right before his eyes.

 

Max's voice was faltering, his lips trembling slightly. He looked as if he were genuinely ready to cry, and that made Daniel's heart pound faster at the events to come. "I- I'm not lying, Daniel! I r-really do want to meet Zeemuug!" His stupid prepubescent voice raised on his last sentence. There was no way Daniel could actually believe this.

 

"Max, I know better than to believe such silly lies. I guess we will have to do this the hard way. What a shame." Daniel's grin drew into a sly smirk as he ran a cold thumb across Max's right cheek. "You'll be free of all negative emotions soon enough."

 

Max hadn't realized he had started crying silently until Daniel's thumb smeared something across his cheek and drew it into his mouth, licking his thumb. He realized that Daniel was getting off on this, and he cursed himself for being weak in front of his enemy.

 

"It's alright, Max! Don't worry! Your purification ritual may be painful, but it will be well worth it! I'm sure Zeemuug will reward you for all that you are about to go through." Daniel gave a smirk as he adjusted in his pants, shifting his weight to his right leg as he looked Max up and down, adjusting to the semi hard on he was getting in his somewhat tight white pants. He knew he would have to discard them soon.

 

Daniel moved swiftly around the now wriggling, softly crying boy. There was a wall behind him full of nothing but tools. Right beside it, there was a small table with a sterile pan full of medical equipment as well. Daniel eyed the equipment as he spoke "Don't worry, Max! I'm sure Zeemuug will forget all about your negative emotions once I purify you! Now, we don't normally purify children this way, but you're a special case. After all, you managed to keep me from purifying a whole camp of willing children!" He finally made his choice and pulled it from the wall with a soft grunt as he strided back towards Max, who was trying to squirm silently out of his binds once more.

 

Max gave a small, embarrassing yelp as he opened his eyes and was standing on his toes, face to face with the cultist himself. Daniel's grin was wide and eerie as he looked deep into Max's scared little soul. "Please... Daniel, please don't do this. I'm sorry that I ruined your ascension party. I'm s-" He was interrupted by a laugh.

 

"Oh, Max. It's quite alright," he stood before continuing "Really, this has nothing to do with that little incident. That was quite my fault after all. This is about your purification!" He smiled wide as Max looked him over, lips quivering as he saw the small sledgehammer. Daniel was standing tall with pride, the head of the hammer resting by his feet as he gripped the very edge of the handle by resting his palm on it.

 

"Daniel wh-" Max was abruptly cut off by the all too happy cultist. "Oh, this? This is a sledgehammer! I know you'll try to run if I untie you, so I have to make it so you can't!" Daniel gently began to unbutton his shirt, which threw Max off and made him fight his restraints harder than before as his throbbing head slowly began to put the pieces together.

 

Daniel slipped one hand out of his shirt and then the other, tossing it gently aside. Max saw that beneath his shirt, he was actually somewhat muscular. Despite him seeming scrawny beneath his clothes, he actually had very light muscle definition and seemed somewhat stronger than Max had previously thought. The thought of the things Daniel could do to his small body terrified him.

 

_ Help. _

 

Daniel looked Max up and down, giving off a small grunt as he fought the somewhat shameful hard on in his pants. He lifted the sludgehammer with ease, swinging from the side. Before Max could protest, a shrill scream was forced from his lungs as he began sobbing. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing what had been done to his knee. He could only imagine the shattered bone under his skin. It burned and felt as if the skin may had been broken. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt something warm slowly making its way down his left to his ankle. His knee was slightly distorted and the skin was torn slightly from the impact of the tool. He screamed again.

 

"F-fuck you! Let me go, you-you crazy fuck-fucking cultist!" Adrenaline filled his body and he began thrashing best he could against the now burning ropes, sobbing slightly as he did so.

 

Daniel's grin drew to a slight frown as he looked at Max, sledgehammer at his side again. "Now, Max! What did I tell you about swearing? Save that for later." Daniel licked his upper lip as Max threw swears in his direction. As his comments sunk into the small child's brain, his eyes went wide and he shot a scared look up at Daniel, who was raising the bulky construction tool once more.

 

_ It hurts so much. _

 

Before Max could even react, Daniel struck his left knee cap, shattering the patella beneath his skin with a sickening crunch. This time, he struck with such force that the skin tore away from the bone, making Max scream in agony. The shrill screams sent a shiver up Daniel's spine, and he moved behind Max with his sludgehammer.

 

Max looked behind him in panic, struggling his torso against the binds. His legs were in so much pain. Although he wasn't bleeding far too much for it to have an affect on his small, fragile body, he knew this was only the beginning. The thought made him writhe even more against the immensely tight ropes around his elbows. He suddenly felt his knees and ankles released from the binds. His body sunk slightly as the rope dropped to the ground, undone from behind whatever was keeping him from placing his heels on the ground, standing on his toes.

 

Daniel took one of the ropes and stood tall again, licking his lips eagerly as he looked at the small figure that was still trying to escape the rope keeping him from his escape. Daniel roughly reached down with one hand, squeezing the young boy's cheeks close to each other and squishing his lips to keep him from properly talking. His grip was bruising as he spoke with an unnerving calm tone in his voice.

 

"If you do anything I tell you not to... If you bite me, hurt me, or try to escape, I will gut you, Max. Now, I really don't want that, but I will if I have to. Do you understand?" Daniel's sinister grin never faltered, which only made Max even more frightful of the man before him.

 

Max hesitantly nodded, and he felt his mouth being pried open with two fingers, which he reluctantly let into his small mouth. The slightly large fingers moved in and out of his mouth a few times, running over his tongue before Daniel pulled them out and stuck part of the large, very thick ropes into Max's mouth and forced his head downward. He felt Daniel tying the rope behind his head.

 

The small male was forced to look down at Daniel's crotch, unable to move without the fear of Daniel killing him. He tensed when he saw the bulge in Daniel's pants, which twitched slightly as he tied the thick rope in Max's mouth.

 

"There. All done. Now we can let you down. If you feel like you're going to fall, grab onto me. I won't let you fall, okay?" Daniel's voice was kind and seemingly caring. It was genuine, and it made Max feel sick to his stomach. Despite this, he nodded.

 

Daniel untied the rope around Max's arms, and the boy scrambled to clutch onto the man's pants as he suddenly slipped down. Pain shot up his legs as he tried his hardest to stand as the ropes came undone. He couldn’t move his legs. He felt the bones shifting under his skin as his legs gave out from under him. Daniel graciously lifted him with ease and picked him up bridal style. He was careful not to move Max's legs as they rested in his arms. His vision swam white as Daniel carried him somewhere. Max knew they didn't leave the room, but he was in too much pain to look around.

 

_ Thank you. Wait, no. What are you thinking, Max? Fuck you. _

 

Daniel carefully placed the small figure down on a cold surface that felt almost of stone. Max shivered as he was placed on the edge of the surface and his legs rested on something slightly lower than him, which forced his knees to bend upwards. Pain shot up the small body of the now broken boy. He let out a pathetic sob as he began crying. He felt Daniel lick his face, cleaning off his tears and leaving a small spot of saliva on each cheek before pulling away.

 

_ Pathetic. _

 

Daniel knew very well how Max was feeling. He had seen the process enough to know that his small body couldn't handle so much pain and still constantly fight what was happening as he undid his belt and pulled it out of his pants, unbuttoning them to relieve some pressure in his groin. He didn't want to hurt Max. He loved children! But he knew that this sometimes had to be done to show them Xemoog's love, even if they didn't like it. He had been through the same thing, after all!

 

Max's vision was going blurry. His adrenaline was gone as he laid down, his feet forced apart to sit on something just below his waist. The feeling of his legs going numb was killing him. He didn't know what was happening anymore. Daniel's voice called him out of his self loathing.

 

"Max... I really hate to do this, but you still need to be properly cleansed before you can be purified." Daniel's smile was unwavering. When had he tied Max's hands above his head? When had his hips been tied down? He didn't remember. Daniel was holding his sacrificial knife in his hands as he looked Max up and down, humming softly to himself.

 

_ You're fucking weak. _

 

Max was drooling from the thick rope in his mouth. He was snapped out of his thoughts once more as he felt a sharp, burning pain in his torso. He gagged slightly on his drool, choking before screaming, tears running down the sides of his face.

 

Daniel had gently pushed the edge of his favorite knife into the young camper's skin. He had dragged the knife through the soft flesh along the lines from Max's ribs to his belly button, and the boy had began bleeding. His chest heaved as he failed to control his breathing, screaming through the rope tied between his teeth. He couldn't move his legs anymore, and his mind was going numb from the overwhelming pain.

 

_ I need help. Someone please, help me! _

 

Daniel stopped to admire his handiwork as he took a step back. He licked his lips as Max writhed and screamed against the rope gagging him. He shook his head slightly as he stepped forward and gently pushed the knife into the skin under his belly button and dragged it down to just above the small boy's manhood. Blood casually dripped down. Daniel had been careful enough to make sure he wouldn't damage any organs, and merely cut through his skin. Despite this, there was no way it would stop the bleeding.

 

_ I don't think I can do this for much longer. I'm so pathetic. _

 

Daniel groaned as he gently palmed the pleasure welling up in his crotch, biting his lower lip. He just had to pull through for a little longer, then he could claim Max for himself and purify him. His cleansing was almost complete.

 

Max struggled hard against the restraints around his wrists. The blood loss was beginning to take a toll on him as he gave a weak whimper, slowly growing sleepy all of a sudden. The more he struggled, the harder he breathed, and the more blood he lost. He eventually gave up, his body going somewhat limp as he gave out yet another pathetic sob, internally begging someone would save him.

 

"You look nice like this, Max. Soon, you'll be cleansed, and we can begin purifying you inside and out," Daniel beamed "Isn't that exciting?" He gently lifted the flap he created above Max's belly button, gently sliding the knife against the underside of his skin to remove any fat or tissue connecting the skin to the rest of him. He felt more like a mortician than a priest with this, and giggled slightly.

 

Max screamed, much quieter than before. He was too weak to move, and his lungs felt like he was burning. He couldn't see anything past the tears in his eyes as his vision became blurry from the pain his body was going through. He couldn't focus. He couldn't figure out how to escape. (Even though he should have given up by now.)

 

_ You're fucking pathetic. You're just giving in to this. He's going to destroy you. _

 

Daniel gave off a soft groan as he palmed at his jeans again, face slightly flushed as he watched the boy very weakly writhe before giving up. Naturally, the older male gently lifted the limp piece of detached flesh from the rest of the boy’s body. He looked into the boy's body like he was some kind of broken toy, very gently rubbing at Max's lung with a gloved hand. He studied the organ as it moved, just barely able to see his lung peeking out from under his ribcage.

 

_ He's reaching into you, and you're letting him. You must like this, don't you, Max? _

 

Max did something he hadn't expected. He moaned. Daniel stared up at him, mouth agape as Max closed his eyes and started crying again. Daniel gave off a sly smirk as he gently reached down and ran his bloodied fingers down his thighs, which were tingly and numb at the moment.

 

Daniel reached beside Max and picked up something the boy hadn't bothered to look at. Suddenly, he felt the loose flap of skin being grabbed at again and lifted until it just barely tore a bit. Max sobbed and released a strangled cry. He screamed suddenly as he felt something sharp burst into his chest. He opened his eyes, vision too blurred to see anything.

 

Daniel was straddled above his chest, a hammer in hand. He had driven a nail very lightly through his sternum to hold the flap of skin up. He got off of Max with practiced ease and grabbed a white candle and lighter from the table beside the boy and lit the candle. He had put it out earlier after using it to wake Max up, but now he needed it again, to finish cleansing Max.

 

The small boy had passed out from the shock of the pain Daniel was putting him through. Despite this, the man continued.

 

Daniel straddled Max's hips and licked his upper lip. It was beautiful. Max was asleep before him, his wrists tied above his head. He looked over the small cuts that glided over his ribs with practiced ritualistic ease. He had a nail gently driven through a flap of skin in the shape of the triangle, which was folded over his sternum and between his ribs. This allowed him a beautiful view to the organs of the boy below him. He could just barely see the bottom of his lungs and heart, which was trying to slow down. His eyes hovered over the bloodied mess before him. He had the perfect view of the small boy's liver, stomach, kidney, and gallbladder.

 

He groaned softly, face flushed as he reached over to the table and gently picked up the candle, which had slowly begun melting. The white wax gently dripped down the side of the candle onto Daniel's thumb. He gently moved the candle over Max's chest. He let the wax drip down onto the nail holding his wound open. It covered the metal in a small bubble. 

 

Daniel heard a small hiss as the ten-year-old boy opened his eyes. He looked around and began squirming before he suddenly felt a knot in his stomach, remembering all that had happened since he woke up earlier, tied to the post he could see out of the corner of his eye. Daniel grinned.

 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He leaned forward and began gently moving his hips back, sliding down Max's small groin and over his small penis as he gently kissed the bloodied skin held up over the boy's ribcage. He licked the blood from his lips as Max let out a small whimper, obviously in pain. Daniel sat back up, looking Max in the eyes as he held the candle over his open wound. He could see the small heart beating faster as Max stared back wide eyed.

 

_ You moaned earlier. Why are you complaining now? _

 

The candle gently dripped onto the bottom of his heart. The drying blood allowed the wax to spread slightly, but stay in place. Max tried to cry out, to scream; it died in his throat.

 

"What's wrong Max," Daniel jokingly pouted "You moaned earlier, I could have sworn you loved this from the bottom of your heart!"

 

Max glared daggers at the stupid fucking cultist sitting on his hips, tears welling up in his eyes at how pathetic he was.

 

"For the stars and all life that they give."

 

_ You do love this. That was why you moaned. You like what he's doing. _

 

Max had to snap his mind out of it, reminding himself how much he hated Daniel, who was slowly moving the candle down Max's exposed insides. He tried to arch his back and scream, tears welling up in his eyes as they're gagged out of existence by drool and rope fibers.

 

Daniel gave off a small groan and gently rutted his hips in frustration as he gently drops a small bubble of burning, melted wax onto Max's left kidney. The hot wax made the boy sob silently through his gag, squirming under Daniel, which only turned the older male on more.

 

"For the planets and the moons."

 

The man's practiced hand refused to falter and swiftly moved the melting white stick over to the right side of his stomach, above where his right kidney is. The wax hurt as it dripped down onto Max's small stomach. 

 

_ You're gross for letting him do this. You obviously like it. _

 

Daniel's voice broke him from his thoughts as he continued his prayer, "For the comets and asteroids that move through the night."

 

His hips adjusted above Max's manhood, which caused the boy's body to betray him as he felt himself getting hard. He felt more wax drip onto his liver, gently sliding down the edge of his stomach.

 

_ Look at you. You're enjoying this, despite the fact that he's killing you. _

 

"ForZeemuug, who I offer this sacrifice to. I ask that you cleanse this impure boy of all negative emotions and allow him into your afterlife once he has been deemed pure by your prophets."

 

Max let out a soft sob in a pathetic attempt to keep himself from bursting into tears and beg for help. Daniel couldn't help but admire the mess laid out before him, bloodied and broken. His eyes admired the ritualistic triangle that could be formed with the three outer blobs of wax and connect in the center. He felt the shame between Max's leg and sat down, rather than hold himself up with his knees and felt the small boy's breath hitch as blood rushed to his nether.

 

"Congratulations! Now you've been cleansed, Max! Now you only need to be purified before you meet our savior! Unfortunately... This part is much more difficult than just cutting you a bit. I apologise for that, Max." Daniel seemed to have an inner turmoil for a moment, his usual smile slowly fading before it suddenly bounced back onto his face. "But that's okay! You won't feel it once you meet Zeemuug, after all!"

 

Daniel suddenly crawled off of Max, ignoring the small, now upstanding manhood between the boy's legs. Max's closed eyes stung with embarrassed tears as he continued to bleed very lightly, letting a soft sob escape his lips. He could barely stay awake anymore, and his body was betraying him by turning his pain into pleasure to avoid the shock.

 

The older male gently wrapped something around his neck. Max could have sworn it was almost like a Rosary, but it was made of white marble beads that were quite large. There was a thick rope strung between the circular beads that held them together. There was a loop at the end of the strung beads. It somehow did not look like a necklace.

 

Before Max could question him, Daniel suddenly spoke. "Listen to me, Max. If you scream because of pain, we will have to start the purification process all over from the beginning. I remember screaming three times the first time I went through my purification ceremony, and so we had to start all over again. If you think you're going to scream, pull your head back hard. I'll pull this so you can't scream. Okay?"

 

Max felt his heart flutter. Daniel was trying to help him now?

 

_ You're disgusting. Look at you, letting him get you hard. You're letting him hurt you now. You're fucking gross, Max. You want this. _

 

Max gave a very shy, hesitant nod. With that, Daniel gently untied the rope from around Max's face. His mouth had gone dry from the fibers in his mouth, prying his mouth open for far too long. He could barely manage to form a word. "O... Okay, D-" He was interrupted by a soft cough, too afraid to piss off the monster in front of him, he continued. "D-Daniel..."

 

The tall male groaned softly, giving a slight huff as he adjusted himself, gently grabbing at the crotch of his pants and pulling slightly, pulling the blindingly white pants down. They rested just below his hip, clinging to him. He could get use to someone saying his name like that. If only everyone were as willing to be purified at this point.

 

Max watched with wide eyes as Daniel dipped his head, gently lapping at Max's velvet flared tip. The boy's breath hitched as he tried to keep his hips from rocking forward into Daniel's mouth.

 

_ Just give in already. You love it. _

  
  



	2. Purify Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has been cleaned, and now Daniel is ready to purify him completely.

A soft groan was pulled from Max’s lips. He felt the need to curl his toes, but he couldn’t feel his legs. He opted to curl his fingers into his palms instead, his nails gently digging into the flesh. “F-fuck!” Max gave a soft whine as Daniel’s tongue gently ran from the base of the small boy’s hardening manhood, to his tip, which was redding before Daniel’s eyes.

 

_ You’re moaning for him. You love him doing this to you. _

 

Daniel was looking up at the small boy as he swore. His face flushed slightly as he gently wrapped his lips around the stiffening member, which twitched in anticipation now. Max was looking down at him with tears welling in his eyes, half lidded. Daniel couldn’t tell if he was crying from the pain, or the newly found pleasure of a blowjob; probably both.

 

_ You’re crying for more. _

 

He pulled Max’s manhood into his mouth using his tongue, gently twirling it around his flared, twitching tip once. The boy whined softly and gently arched his back, hissing from the intense pain it caused as he felt his heart beat faster and his legs shift slightly under the weight of his hips pushing downwards. Max gave a small sob of discomfort, barely able to feel any pain anymore, tears gently running down his cheeks.

 

Daniel didn’t want to put the poor boy through too much more. After all, Max had completed his cleansing ritual. The pain past this point was unnecessary, aside from showing his courage to Zeemuug before he joined him in the afterlife. He raised himself and gently licked his lips, sauntering over to Max’s face and leaning forward.

 

_ Don’t stop. Please. _

 

The child gave a small whimper, closing his eyes as Daniel came closer. He didn’t know what to expect when Daniel came closer. He suddenly felt the strong man's tongue against his face again, licking up his right cheek to the corner of his eye. He felt a thumb gently wipe away the tears on the left side of his face as Daniel hummed silently. A middle and index pressed against his lips, and he hesitantly parted them.

 

The tall male grinned slyly as he gently pushed his fingers into Max’s small mouth, nearly filling the cavity as he ran his fingers back and forth against the small pink tongue that relaxed against the floor of the boy’s mouth. He kept doing this until he could feel more saliva building up in Max’s mouth, and gently pulled his digits out of the small hole and quickly replaced them with his tongue.

 

Max was startled by the sudden intruder and his eyes went wide in shock, unsure of what to do. He felt Daniel’s warm muscle gently explore his mouth, twirling against his own tongue. Panicked, he tried to push the tongue from his mouth using his own, but failed. Inevitably, he gave in to Daniel’s persistent tongue wrestling as his heartbeat slowed slightly, and attempted to reciprocate the actions.

 

_ You want this. You want more. _

 

Max’s thoughts were quickly cut off by an index finger gently twirling around the tip of his standing cock. He gave a strained groan as Daniel ran a finger around his tip multiple times. The older male smirked as he pulled away from the tongue tangling kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. Max couldn’t help but let his tired eyes lazily flutter open and stare back into Daniel’s. At this point, his body was too numb to feel pain when he just laid there.

 

“Dan-Ah-Daniel,” Max panted and gasped, his eyes going hazy for a moment. He felt pathetic as his arms shook. He could feel Daniel’s hand gently wrap around his small shaft as he spoke. “Yes, Max?” The even, calm tone in his voice was unsettling, yet somewhat sultry to Max, who’s mind was too blinded by all his overwhelming pain to think clearly.

 

_ More. _

 

“P-please don’t stop. Please I-” Max choked slightly, tearing up in frustration. He couldn’t even think straight. He couldn’t feel the pain anymore. His body was too far away, too broken to feel pain without being reminded such a feeling even existed. His hips twitched ever so slightly in the corner of Daniel’s vision, and he grinned.

 

Fucking pathetic. Look at yourself. You’re giving yourself to him like some kind of whore. God, how bad did you really want this?   
  


“Sh… It’s okay, Baby. You’ve already been cleansed. The worst is over. This is all about you. You need to feel good to be pure.” Daniel began running his thumb up and down Max’s small tip as the boy panted and squirmed somewhat roughly. Daniel saw the look in his eyes and quickly pulled on the marble beads wrapped around the tiny neck exposed to him. He gave a soft moan at watching Max squirm at the pressure around his neck.

 

Max felt pain shoot up his legs and crawl up his spine like a parasite waiting to scramble out of his throat and be free in the form of a scream. Before it could do so, he had felt a sudden tight grip around his throat, just beneath his jaw. He leaned his head back, and the scream came out as a weak, barely audible moan instead, his cock twitching in Daniel’s hand. He couldn’t breathe, and his head throbbed as his face became flush with shame, misery, and lack of air all at once.

 

_ Stupid masochist. _

 

Daniel heard this and grinned slyly, adjusting in his pants until they slipped further down his hips. His light blue boxers were bulging from the blood rushing to his nether, but he put that aside for Max. He wished his own headmaster had treated him more kindly during his purification process, so he wanted to do it for the writhing boy beneath him instead. He wanted to give Max the things he needed, the things he never got during his own purification ceremony. Sure, his cleansing had been less brutal, but he was much more pure than Max at the age of ten. Daniel licked his lips as he gently wrapped the beads around his hand once and tugged a bit harder, his throbbing manhood twitching in his boxers.

 

_ So good. _

 

Daniel loosened his pulling grip on the beads, allowing Max to inhale deeply. He could see the small set of lungs in the boy’s body filling up on the precious air they had missed for a few brief moments, before slowly expelling it, his lungs growing smaller. He heard Max whimper as his small frame shook, his arms gently tugging on the ropes wrapped and tied around his wrists. Max was flushed and unprepared for such treatment from the tall figure hunched over him.

 

“It’s okay, Max. I’m not going to hurt you. At least-” Daniel suddenly tugged on the beads again, which elicited a small moan from the shuddering boy tied to the platform, “-not unless you want me to.” The stronger male grinned as Max’s small dick twitched slightly and felt like it got a lot more firm in his hand. “I can tell you like this, Max. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Not everyone gets to feel good during their ceremony, but you seem to really be enjoying yourself,” Daniel crooned.

 

_ He’s right. You’re really enjoying this. Gross. _

 

“Dan- Daniel, please. I can’t take it anymore,” Max let out panting breaths as Daniel gently parted his index and middle fingers, Max’s throbbing hard on twitching between them as they slid down, his cock between them and twitching against the male’s palm. His face went flush as the gentle touches weren’t enough to set him off. He felt a strangled whine die in his throat as he looked up at Daniel with eyes full of tears, his pelvis tingling and burning all at once. His small body couldn’t handle all of the pleasure.

 

Daniel spoke, his voice domineering to the small, helpless figure writhing beneath him, “You can’t take what anymore, Max?” He could feel Max’s cock twitch slightly in his gloved hand, gently grabbing it and stroking upward in a rough jerking motion. He took the moment to admire Max; uncut, writhing, bleeding and begging for more. Max spoke with quivering lips, arching his back slightly as he gasped between breaths “S-something’s wrong. I-” he stammered, embarrassed as he looked away, tears welling up in his eyes, “-I think I’m going to piss myself. Daniel, p-please stop.”

 

_ God, Max. You’re fucking disgusting. You’re going to piss yourself, but you know you don’t want him to stop. _

 

Daniel gave a soft, shaky breath from his nose as he tugged harder on Max’s small penis, earning him a small mewl from the boy below him as his heart sped up, his breathing going ragged as his hips barely twitched. He really needed to fuck something before he blew his load directly into his pants, but watching the small, nearly dead boy writhe beneath him was not helping his situation. 

Max watched as Daniel discarded his pants, gently slipping his pants down his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them aside, left only in a pair of light grey boxers that fit just perfectly around his hips and clung loosely to his slightly toned figure. He felt his heart speed up at the sight of Daniel with his boxers tented and slightly damp already at the crotch. He felt fear and excitement pierce through him. It was a sight he had never seen before, and had never expected to see on any other man than himself, but he admired the sight while he could, fighting internally with himself for doing so.

 

_ You’re fucking disgusting, you piece of shit. You want what’s coming to you. _

 

Daniel grinned slightly as he saw the boy looking him up and down. He recognized the fear and excitement in his eyes and smirked, licking his lips. It wasn’t uncommon for younger children to accidentally piss themselves when they haven’t went through puberty yet. He was extremely embarrassed the first time it happened to himself, but he had grown accustomed to it during his daily cleansing with the headmaster.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Daniel chuckled darkly, licking his lips like a wolf stalking his prey before he spoke. “It’s okay if you do, Max. You’re young, and that happens sometimes. Just let me take care of you while I still can, Max, you’ll be okay. I’m gonna make you feel good before you meet Zeemuug.” and with that, Daniel’s tongue wrapped around Max’s small erection and pulled him into his wet mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking roughly on the stiff mast between his lips. In an attempt to speed things up, he gently reached his tongue out from under Max’s cock as he continued sucking, wrapping his tongue under his balls and pulling them in as he increased his suction and pulled off.

 

_ You’re loving it, you piece of shit. _

 

Max writhed under the man, his toes curling as he gasped, sputtering nonsense quietly as tears welled up in his eyes. He was already full of shame, and he wasn’t sure if he could take much more. Was that Daniel’s plan? To make him feel so much shame that he would want to be dead? His back barely arched as he felt Daniel’s lips wrap around him again and pull his balls into the tall man’s mouth before he suddenly felt all tension being released from his nether, his back barely arching as he gasped and rolled his eyes back slightly.

 

_ He’s won. You’re a fucking loser. _

 

Daniel groaned softly, swallowing the urine Max released at the edge of his tongue and down his throat. He prided himself in being able to make sure Max felt safe enough to be able to relieve himself like that right inside of him with Daniel looking up at him from between his legs. Most people couldn’t do that. He eagerly swallowed the foul fluid as he closed his eyes, pulling off once Max finished and gently licking a small drop of piss that clung to the edge of his bottom lip. He looked down at Max as he stood, gently palming at his throbbing cock in his boxers with a soft pant.

 

_ He’s fucking disgusting, and so are you. You’re both enjoying this. _

 

Max watched as Daniel stood and began palming as his gray boxers, gently running his thumb up and down the side of his cock through the thin material. He watched as he moaned, closing his eyes and panting softly. Daniel’s boxers were tented. It looked thick and heavy, like it might just tear Max if it even tried to go inside of him. To his dismay, his own dick twitched in response to watching the man play with himself.

 

_ Stop fucking lying to yourself. You want him to fuck you. _

 

Daniel smirked slightly as he looked down at the dazed boy, who was staring directly at his bulge. He had completed his second task; Max wanted him. His light pink tongue gently ran over his bottom lip as he pulled a syringe off of the table from beside Max, looking directly into his terrified eyes as he very weakly pulled at the restraints. It was obvious that he was subconsciously feeling pain, but blocking it out.

 

“Max, it’s alright,” Daniel crooned, stepping closer again. He gently grabbed his arm, rubbing a thumb soothingly over the inside of his elbow joint. “Please, Max… I’m not going to hurt you. It’s morphine sulfate! It will make the pain go away. I don’t want to make you hurt anymore, Max. I just want you to feel good.” Daniel gently pushed some of the fluid out, and it landed on the floor, double checking for air bubbles before Max stopped writhing.

 

“Good boy.” With that, he gently pressed the syringe into his skin and into his basilic vein, gently forcing the relieving liquid into his veins, smiling gently and pulling the sharp needle out.  

 

Max stared up at Daniel as his pain began to dwindle down over the course of a minute. He was sure there was probably more he wasn’t feeling, but what he could feel was almost gone. Still, Daniel continued to take good care of him, gently kissing around his face before gently kissing and then nipping none-too-gently at his collarbones. The pale cultist had obviously caught on to the fact that Max had quite enjoyed the small pleasures that came with certain types of pain.

 

_ You’ve already lost. Might as well have some fun, you fucking pathetic piece of shit! _

 

Daniel smirked against Max’s neck as he felt the tenseness in the muscles under him slowly give way, and a small moan crawl from the boy’s throat and reveal itself to the world. Max had finally given up all resistance at this moment, and he was excited to finally get started. He slowly kissed the bloodied flap of skin being held up against Max’s chest, and gently skipped the gaping, triangular hole to kiss just above Max’s throbbing dick. He listened to the boy whine and gently push his hips up. It had been roughly 6 minutes, and the medicine had finally started to give Max more than enough relief to proceed with his purification process.

 

For Max, this was all going too slow. He’d given up hope on being rescued; he was going to die. He might as well lose his virginity before he does. He gently rutted his hips up with a soft whimper, hoping to drive Daniel on. His frame quivered slightly as he felt Daniel’s tongue run gently down the front of his groin, pulling his member down slightly as he gently suckled the tip of his leaking erection. God, Daniel really loved to give blowjobs, and Max thought it was fucking hot.

 

_ Fucking pathetic, Max. _

 

Daniel moaned softly as he reached his hand into his boxers and gently thumbed at his tip, taking all of Max’s small rod into his mouth now and suckling roughly. He relished the way the boy moaned his name as he pulled off. “Danieeel!” The man tried hard not to take the boy then and there. He gently reached two of his gloved fingers into Max’s mouth and rubbed them back and forth across his tongue. His mouth was dry, but as the gloved index and middle finger rubbed over his tongue, saliva soon gathered and coated Daniel’s fingers. He pulled them out with a hum and reached down between Max’s legs, to where he couldn’t see.

 

_ This is it, you little bitch. _

 

Max moaned softly as Daniel pulled his long skinny fingers from his mouth, and gasped softly as a tongue replaced it. Although Daniel was standing to his left, he tilted his head enough to make sure Max could taste his tongue, twirling it around the young boy’s muscle with practiced ease; Daniel pulled away and Max had to wonder how many times he had done this before.

 

Daniel groaned in delight as his two fingers very gently rubbed circles around Max’s tight ring of muscle now, very gently pressing on occasion. He basked in the way Max very gently writhed and moaned, watching his lungs heave up and down each time his fingers pressed against the tight hole out of Max’s vision. He suddenly slipped a finger in, very gently twisting it around to fight off any resistance Max’s insides may try to give.

 

Max gasped and his eyes went wide, a flush coming to his face now as he felt a thin lubricated finger slide into his rear. He squirmed slightly and looked away from Daniel, embarrassed. He heard Daniel chuckle as he forced another finger into his tight ass, eliciting a small moan from Max, much to his dismay.

_ Now you’re getting embarrassed? What a bitch. _

 

Daniel smirked as he began gently spreading his fingers, preparing Max for what was to come. Spreading each time he pulled out of the boy’s tight ass. He watched each time Max’s dick twitched in anticipation, his own twitching under his thumb each time he heard the small figure moan. Subconsciously bucking his hips lightly into his hand each time a moan muffled by teeth biting a lip graced his ears. He stopped and pulled his fingers out of Max, licking his lips as he looked down at him; whimpering, moaning, writhing, wanting.

 

He chuckled, using his thumbs to slide his boxers down, dropping them to the floor as he looked down at Max, standing high with his predatory gaze down on the boy. Staring down at Max, he watched the boy squirm slightly and writhe as his ass searched for contact again, whimpering as he slowly looked up at Daniel and whimpered, panting almost. The blonde smirked as he watched the bottom of Max’s lungs move up and down rather quickly. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry.

 

_ You want more, you sick fuck? Gross. _

 

Max opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His lips were shaking slightly as tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill yet again, hips twitching slightly. He was able to move a bit more freely now since he could barely feel any pain at this point. Desperately wanting more, he lifted his hips slightly by arching his back, whimpering as he looked down between his legs at Daniel, barely able to see straight anymore. “Please…”

 

_ Look at you, begging for his dick. You’re so fucking disgusting, Max. _

 

Daniel groaned, gently grabbing his shaft and giving himself a few strokes as he watched Max beg for him, twitching slightly as he smirked and spoke. “Please what, Max?” Max looked like he was about to cry. For a moment he feared it was from pain, but the look in the boy’s eyes showed nothing but pure arousal and lust. Looking Max up and down as he gently stroked his cock, squeezing the tip harder than the rest, he couldn’t help but let his breath hitch. Max looked so small and vulnerable in front of him, his legs spread and barely able to move as his wrists were tied above his head on a small hook that was in the ground above the platform his small figure was resting on. His chest was cut open, and he could see the bottoms of Max’s lungs poking out from under his ribs, his heart just a bit further up and out of view. He looked so vulnerable and adorable squirming weakly, his back arching off the metal table.

 

“Please, f-” max choked slightly, tears spilling in his shame as he looked away, blinking them out of his eyes and letting them spill down his cheeks as he shook lightly. “Fuck me, Daniel. P-please. It hurts. I-” A sob crawled out of his throat, cutting him off as he started crying a bit more. He felt like a whore. He was a whore, and he came to accept this as soon as his begging had slipped from his throat. He really was pathetic. “I need it! Please!”

 

_ Pathetic whore. _

 

Daniel groaned and crawled up onto the platform that Max’s feet were resting on. He sat on his knees and licked his lips, looking down at Max, who was completely vulnerable emotionally and physically. The boy smelled of soaps and copper. He leaned over him, placing his hands on his hips and gently kissing all over the small boy’s face as he gripped his hips a bit tighter, lapping up Max’s tears like a dog ready to mate as he mounted him. He adjusted himself and gently picked up Max’s hips, licking his lips as he gently kissed down the boy’s face in a reassuring way. Daniel watched as the brunet whimpered and turned his head to the side, giving the blonde better access to his neck. Teeth soon joined his lips as he nipped none-too-gently at the boy’s neck, tongue flickering over the bites as he gently pressed his velvety tip against the boy’s small entrance. He felt Max shake under him and gently kissed back up his neck to his jaw and cheeks before suddenly locking lips with the boy.

 

Max opened his eyes wide in surprise as Daniel gently kissed him and slipped a practiced tongue between his lips and teeth, exploring the small cavern. He nearly screamed, but his noises of distress were eaten up by Daniel with soft moans. He felt his body being torn apart as the toned man pushed his surprisingly thick flesh into Max’s tight ring of muscle. Tears welled up as he moaned at the sudden intrusion, arching his back as Daniel gripped his hips with a bruising hold on his frame.

 

_ It feels amazing. You love it. _

 

The blue eyed man grunted as he fought hard against the resistance Max’s natural tightness put up against him. He gave a slight whimper at how tight the hole was, the boy swallowing his noises as his small tongue rolled back against Daniel’s. About halfway in, he pulled away from the kiss, panting and flushed as he looked down at Max. Gripping his shaking hips tighter, he pulled out slightly before forcing himself back in. His precum had provided a natural lubricant for Max, but it had obviously not been enough. He basked in the way Max moaned, unable to feel the pain of his heated flesh pushing into him anymore. He leaned forward and very gently began kissing and licking at Max’s face, cleaning it of tears of shame and embarrassment.

 

Max’s chest swelled and he felt a knot in his stomach until Daniel suddenly pushed in further. He arched his back and screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back and whimpering. His legs were shaking and his vision went momentarily white. “FUCK, DANIEL!” He gasped at the sudden outburst, panting as Daniel adjusted himself and kept thrusting hard against that spot. He felt the blonde bottom out and nip at his neck, biting down roughly as he thrusted against Max’s prostate. He gave a pathetic sob, legs and hips shaking as he squirmed weakly against the heated flesh pressing into him. It twitched and throbbed, something warm, but cooler than his insides dripping out into him on occasion, and he gasped softly each time it did. The room was quickly filled with their moans as Daniel pelted him with thrust after thrust. He felt full- then empty- then full- and God, he felt so overwhelmed.

_ So fucking good. _

 

Daniel groaned, suddenly wrapping his arms around Max’s waist as his back arched. He was leaning forward, but still keeping his chest off of the bleeding mess beneath him, making sure he thrusted upwards and constantly slamming against the boy’s prostate as he screamed his name. He shuddered and groaned, panting as he pulled away from Max’s neck and slowly pulling out for a moment, licking his lips as he looked down at the brunet shaking under him. His cock was throbbing and leaking, legs shaking, lungs heaving as he looked up at Daniel with pleading eyes. It made his cock throb as the boy spoke. “Please, Dan-” He teared up again, his stubborn pride getting in the way. Max quickly shoved it aside and continued, “Daniel… Don-don’t stop…” Fuck. That was hot.

 

_ Fucking slut. _

 

Max lifted his hips as he begged, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as he whimpered, his body shaking slightly as he had to arch his back to keep his hips up. He whimpered as Daniel merely groaned and stroked himself once. The pale blonde was flushed and just barely sweating, his brow knit as he looked Max up and down. He whimpered as Daniel said nothing and leaned over him, his gloved hand reaching to his side and grabbing something from the sterile pan beside him. He couldn’t see what until he saw Daniel slide down and put it inside of him. He caught the glint of sharp metal before it pressed against something deep inside of him. Max then arched his back and groaned as he felt a sharp pang of pain in his abdomen before it was quickly washed away, moaning as his dick betrayed him and twitched in response to the pain. His head tipped back and his bottom lip quivered as he tried to draw his legs together, but could barely move them. Daniel sat between his legs and chuckled up at him as he watched Max squirm. He could picture the stupid grin on the stupid blonde’s perfect face.

 

_ The pain feels so good. You need more. _

 

Daniel put the scalpel away and looked Max over again, groaning as he stroked himself once and lined himself up with the tight muscle separating him and Max. He pushed until it suddenly gave way and he slid in deep, pushing hard until he bottomed out. Max was about to scream, but he quickly reached up and gripped the marble beads around his neck tightly, pulling them and choking Max so he couldn’t make any sounds other than small moans that bubbled out of his throat and spilled into the world. He loved the way that Max moaned as he feverishly began pounding into him again, his left hand gripping a tiny hipbone roughly as tight muscles squeezed heated flesh. His moans were proof that Max’s body belonged to him in this moment. He gasped at the thought of him being the boy’s first, his cock twitching. He was sitting on his knees between Max’s thighs, pounding in and out of him with loud moans and lewd wet noises filling the room, looking down at Max, inside of him.

 

Max’s nails dug into his palms as he felt Daniel moving in and out of him, barely able to breathe as thrust after thrust pushed air out of him, but refused to let him take in the air he missed so much. He was sweating heavily, beads of sweat trailing down his face as he was suddenly overcome with the need to scream, tipping his head back. As he did so, Daniel let go of the hard beads keeping him from breathing. He gasped and sputtered, his body shaking as Daniel suddenly rocked against his prostate in a constant stream of movement, muttering stuff under his breath that Max couldn’t hear. Once his lungs were full of air, he moaned loudly, gritting his teeth. The pressure in his abdomen, the sounds of skin against skin, Daniel’s moaning.

 

_ It’s too good. _

 

Daniel grinned and smirked at the masochist below him. Max suddenly came unexpectedly with a guttural moan, arching his back high as he leaked precum, cumming dry as he mewled slightly under Daniel, panting. The passionate man merely smirked and slowed down slightly, leaning closer to Max as he felt the tight muscles squeezing him tighter. He gasped softly and bit down on his bottom lip, sitting up between Max’s legs and spreading them. Max had tilted his head to the side, his throbbing member shamefully hard between his legs as he blushed and held his eyes shut tightly as he rode out his orgasm.

 

The bleached man flushed as he looked deep inside of Max. He could see his cock moving slowly in and out of the boy, his tip occasionally poking partially out of the deep cut he had made into Max’s rectum, a few inches past his prostate. He watched his velvet tip glide across the boy’s insides, and it was nearly too much. He suddenly gripped Max’s hips tightly and grabbed the marble beads, pulling lightly. Daniel came with a soft groan, pushing as far as he could into the brunet and releasing his cold seed all over Max’s insides. He gasped and flushed brighter as he watched his cum shoot thread after thread over Max’s small intestine, fascinated with the way Max squirmed at the unusual feeling, slowly coming to a halt as he pushes in to the hilt again, groaning. “Holy… Max, you’re so fucking tight…”

 

The way the man said his name and cursed made him shudder and moan softly as the marble beads suddenly loosened around his throat and nearly fell off completely. He couldn’t believe he just enjoyed his own rape. Max gave a soft whimper and squirmed his hips against Daniel, who just grinned and slowly pulled out, leaning forward and placing small kisses all over the tan boy’s face, gently running a hand through his hair.

 

_ More. Please. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (To an extent.)
> 
> Please to not practice pedophilia. Please seek help if you suffer from homicidal thoughts or thoughts about committing acts of rape or pedophilia if you are afraid you may act out on such thoughts.
> 
> Leave a comment or request!
> 
> There will be one more chapter and an epilogue. Stay tuned, My Sweet Little BonBons.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (To an extent.)
> 
> Please to not practice pedophilia. Please seek help if you suffer from homicidal thoughts or thoughts about committing acts of rape or pedophilia if you are afraid you may act out on such thoughts.
> 
> Leave a comment or request!


End file.
